Stereo Hearts
by See The Light
Summary: If you were to ask anybody in the world about their interests, chances are, one of them would be music. Music conveys emotions, feelings. If your heart was a stereo, what would it play? Who would it play for? Based on the song, but not a songfic. Fabina


**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA, nor do I own any of the songs mentioned. I only own the CDs. **

**Sorry for the delay on all my stories, I've been busy with college apps, family, friends, extracurriculars and blah. Believe me, if it were up to me, I'd have chapters out every day. Sadly, my life runs on the schedule of real life and writer's block. Anyway, I have all of the chapters to be released on my laptop. However, my laptop is currently in repairs so I can't release them until next week or so. **

**This was inspired by my friend, who has been playing this song on repeat for all of the holidays. Time: 45 minutes.**

* * *

><p><em>My heart's a stereo<em>  
><em>It beats for you, so listen close<em>  
><em>Hear my thoughts in every note<em>  
><em>Make me your radio<em>  
><em>And turn me up when you feel low<em>  
><em>This melody was meant for you<em>  
><em>Just sing along to my stereo<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone's heart has a stereo. If you listen closely, you can hear the distant melody that thumped along with their heartbeat. Music conveyed emotions better than anything else, it expressed happiness better than a smile, anger better than a scowl, sadness better than tears. People listened to each other's stereos, because music is like magic. It can change your feelings to sorrow, to glee.<p>

However, there was a fairly rare instance that one's stereo would play the same as another's. Legend had it that if your stereo played the same tune as another's, they were your destiny. Your soulmate.

In the Anubis house, there was always a wide array of rhythm in the house. Nina would bound down the stairs, her stereo playing an American song that was currently storming the charts. It would always be fast-paced, happy, energetic. Even at her worst, her stereo would play songs from an action movie soundtrack. It never slowed down.

Fabian, however, had a quiet, comforting stereo, nearly always having 60s British music, and normally ended up to be The Beatles. His stereo would play happily, yes, but it always seemed to have a layer of longing that nobody else could pinpoint. However, there were times where he lost all control. At those times, it would be fast, with guitars and loud singing. It had only occurred once, and that was when he was riding his bike through the pitch-black night, his heart thumping with worry for Nina.

The Anubis gang sat at the breakfast table, simply eating, taking in the music that was currently playing. Amber's was playing a bubbly, cutesy song, one that you might hear in a commercial aimed for children. In contrast, Mara was playing quiet piano music, possibly played in the fifteenth century perhaps.

Fabian sat in his seat, _Hey Jude_ playing faintly on his stereo. It was drowned out by Nina's stereo, which was playing some Maroon 5 number. She hummed along to it happily, finishing her breakfast and running out of the house, the energy from the song beating through her. Fabian followed her out slowly, dawdling easily as he identified the chords playing through his stereo.

* * *

><p>School passed slowly, everybody eager to run out into the sunshine and listen to the music of the day. Finally, the clock ticked to three o'clock, signaling the long-awaited weekend. The teacher could barely signal the end of class as she was almost stampeded by her overjoyed, chatty class.<p>

Nina skipped in the direction of the Anubis house when Fabian caught up to her.

"Hey, Nina. Sibuna meeting is today, right?" He asked her. She blinked briefly. Her stereo's music slowed down, playing a heartfelt Taylor Swift number. She nodded slowly, and he smiled at her. She felt her heart thump in her chest as he walked away.

After walking a few steps, he realized that his stereo was playing _All You Need Is Love_. The grin on his face could've been seen a mile away by a blind man.

* * *

><p>Nina couldn't focus.<p>

She simply couldn't.

As various matters were taken care of, such as the dilemma they had reached, not knowing where to go after finding the clues, she sat there, nodding occasionally. Finally, Fabian put the fire out as the meeting ended. Alfie, Patricia and Amber said goodnight to them, and they walked back to the house. Nina leaned against the log she was sitting on previously, staring up at the stars. Her stereo played a soft, sentimental piece. She recognized it vaguely as a Mariah Carey song. She frowned slightly. She didn't particularly like Mariah Carey, and had only heard one or two of her songs. She blushed slightly as Fabian looked over at her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Ready to go back?" He asked her, offering her a hand to pull her up. She took his hand, and she stood up, staring into Fabian's eyes. His expression looked quizzical as she stared at him silently.

"Sure, lets go," she said finally. They walked back to the house. Before they walked up to the porch, Fabian grabbed Nina's wrist.

"Is there something wrong, Nina? You've sort of been… 'out of it' as you'd put it." He looked at her with concern. She looked back at him, and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong." Her soft voice was cut off as she pressed her lips to Fabian's.

It was like magic.

As soon as she pressed her lips to his, she could feel fireworks in her heart, it was blaring a happy, overjoyed piece, she could hear a cheerful number coming from Fabian's. They broke apart, and Fabian gave her a breathless look.

"What was that for?" He asked, but he didn't look angry, in fact, he looked flushed and happy. She gave him an innocent look.

"My heart's a stereo. It beats for you, so listen close," She whispered softly in his ear. She pressed her lips to his again, softly, and pulled away, running up the stairs to her room.

Fabian pressed his fingers to his lips, and the joyous music coming from his stereo just barely communicated what he was feeling.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nina awoke to her heart playing a song she had never heard before. She stood up dazedly. Her heart was telling her to go somewhere. She took a brief look at the time, eyes widening as she realized it was just about dawn. She stumbled down the stairs. She had no control over her legs at that moment, they simply took her to wherever they were heading to. She shoved the door open, and she stopped at an empty road. She frowned. Many events in her life took place on a road. Her parents died in a car crash, her gran had a stroke while driving, forcing Nina to drive a car with only her permit. She didn't like cars, she preferred bikes. As she stood there, only clad in a Maroon 5 shirt and sweatpants, she heard another presence. Before she could turn around, she felt barely familiar lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, and she felt him smile against her lips.<p>

Fabian would always be there when she needed him, even if she didn't know she needed him.

And as they stood there, in a warm embrace, the happy tune of _Silly Love Songs_ floated up in the air, played by two stereos.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me?<strong>


End file.
